


Explanations

by MewMew44 (orphan_account)



Series: The story of James Hathaway [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MewMew44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tells Robbie what it was like in care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

Ever since Robbie found out that James had been put in care at 12 years old he has always wondered what is was like.  
But he is shocked when Hathaway actually tells him about it.

***

James and Robbie were in the office both tired and fed up.

" Come on James lets go I've had enough paperwork for one day" 

" I've had enough paperwork for the rest of this year" James said 

Robbie chuckled " I know how you feel "

They both got in Robbie's car and as Robbie was driving they just talked about their work on the latest case

" God that must have been the longest case I have done since becoming inspector" Robbie said

" It was the longest case I have done in my whole life sir" James chuckled.

They went to Hathaway's flat for the evening and got a Chinese takeaway. After eating they decided to switch on the T.V only to be shocked on what was on it.

" This is the BBC news I am Charlene Winter son and a shocking news report comes to us. A 65 year old women was found dead in her own home after having a heart attack. The police involved with the investigation have revealed that she was a social worker at a children's care home". " It has been confirmed that her name was Lyric Jones"

At that moment James's eyes widened having recognised the name. Robbie gave him a quick glance 

" James are you alright?". James didn't respond " James man talk to me " 

" Robbie... I ... recognise her"

Robbie continued to stare at James " James how do you know her?"

" Robbie... " There was a long silence before James spoke again. " She ... was my ... social worker when I got taken into care" James trailed off awkwardly.

" Oh." Robbie couldn't think of anything else to say 

There was a long and awkward silence and Robbie knew that he had to be the one to break it and thought he may as well try to get James to tell him about being in care  
" James I know you probably don't want to answer this question but what was it like for you in care?" Robbie then thought to himself ( Why oh why did you just ask him that Robbie you bloody fool) but to Robbie's surprise James opened up to him.

" My time in care was like being in a prison, someone was always on your case and watching over you 24/7"

There was a short silence " How old were you when you were put in care?" Robbie asked with a soft tone.

" I was twelve " 

" And Lyric was your social worker at that time?"

" Yes she was my social worker for two years then she was asked to step in at another care home" 

" What was Lyric like as your social worker?"

" She was a pain in the arse but then again she could say the same about me" 

" Were you being a brat at times?" Robbie asked with caution as he didn't want to offend James

" That's one way of putting it " 

" She must have done something pretty bad to make you behave like that" Robbie said 

" She was always trying to get me fostered and I was having none of it I didn't want foster parents especially none of the foster parents Lyric choose for me, She got so desperate that she even wrote an ad to convince someone to foster me but I didn't like the ad so I put it in the shredder"

" Did you ever try to tell her that you didn't want to get fostered?"

" Yeah... well more like yelled at the top of my voice than tell" 

( Flashback) 

" Watch my lips Lyric... I AM NOT AND I REPEAT I AM NOT GOING TO MEET ANY OF THE SAD LOSERS EVEN IF YOU PAYED ME A MILLION POUNDS!"  
( James storms out the room and Lyric runs after him)

" James come back to the office now!"

" MAKE ME !"

" James we all have to move on eventually"

" Oh okay then why don't you SOD OFF TO A CARE HOME FOR IRRITATING BRATS!"  
( James stomps up the stairs with lyric still following him )

" Look James I have made a list of foster parents which I think are best suited to your needs" 

" YOU CHOSE THEM YOU? I BET YOUVE PUT ME WITH SOME OLD WEIRDO'S WHO HAVE THE IQ OF A SQUISHED BAKED BEAN AND WHO EAT SNAILS FOR DINNER!"

" James take a few deep breathes and calm down and now lets resolve this issue without screaming and shouting"

" I wasn't screaming " James growled  
( Lyric sighs)

" Look why don't I give you the list of foster parents and you can pick the couple you like best"  
( James thinks for a bit)

" Okay "  
( Lyric gives James the list) ( James looks at the list for a couple of minutes )

" Well James what do you think?"

" This is what I think of them" 

( James gets the list and rips it in half)

" James !"

" Oops well looks like I cant get fostered now... oh dear how sad NEVER MIND!"  
( James slams his bedroom door in Lyrics face)

( End of flashback)

" James? James !" Robbie waves his hand in front of James's face and startles James.

" Oh sorry Robbie I was having a flashback"

"As I was going to ask before you had your flashback did Lyric offend you ?"

" Sometimes but I offended her more than she ever could offend me"

" How ?"

" I made up a nickname for her and then I shared it with the other kids at the home, Her nickname was Lyric the prick"

Robbie chuckled " Only you could come up with something like that"

" Yeah but she soon found out as one of the younger kids told her the nickname and I got such a telling off but at that age I didn't care"

" I bet you did"

James smile then turned into a frown. " The thing is though there was one time that Lyric wasn't such a prat"

" Oh?" Robbie didn't like the sound of where this was going .

" When I had finally had enough of her I ran away to Crevecoeur to find and rescue my mum, I planned it out for three days solid I didn't eat or sleep much because that was how desperate I was" There is a short silence as Robbie kept listening and waiting for James to speak again. " But it didn't go according to plan" 

" Why what happened?" Robbie asked.

" Well one my map flew away and landed in a puddle, Then I couldn't find the train station, and when I finally found it I missed the train, and when I stormed out the station some homeless guy stole all my money" 

" Oh."

" Then the next morning Lyric found me and took me back to the care home, Then the next morning Lyric told me that my parents had buggered off abroad and that broke my heart" 

" Ah."

" Then to make it worse I started crying on Lyrics shoulder and I told her the whole thing while blubbering like a baby" 

" What did she say" 

" She told me that sometimes all I needed was a shoulder to cry on"

" James I hate to tell you this but Lyric was right"

James looked up at him startled. Robbie then took his hand and said " Sometimes the most annoying and irritating people can be the people who can help you the most"  
James continued to stare at Robbie while tears started in his eyes and Robbie soon held out his arms and James snuggled into them while sobbing " I cant believe I was so mean and nasty to Lyric" James sniffed. " All she was trying to do was help me but I was too stubborn to notice" James tried to take a deep breath but failed. Robbie then soothed James by rubbing his hand around his back in circles. " James we all make mistakes" Robbie whispered. 

After a while James let go of Robbie and thanked him for being so understanding about the difficulties and the horrible mistakes he made in care

Robbie then said " You can pay your respects for Lyric at the funeral if you would like to go"

" Could you come with me ?"

Robbie looked surprised " Course I can"

James smiled " Thank you"

***  
A week later it was Lyrics funeral day and loads of people had came to pay their respects including James and Robbie. After all of Lyrics family had seen Lyrics grave and put flowers near the gravestone James walked up to it with Robbie behind him. The flowers James had were tulips ( Lyrics favourite type of flowers) he layed them down on her grave and there was a little tag on the elastic band holding the flowers together and it said.

To Lyric 

You were a very good social worker despite how I treated you as a kid  
You tried so hard to understand me and help me even when I was being a bastard  
I hope the other kids you were put with were better behaved than how I was  
and now you get the peace that you deserve  
Love from the most difficult kid you knew  
AKA J Hathaway

The end.


End file.
